principleofdefeatfandomcom-20200214-history
Miyuki Sasaki
Miyuki Sasaki is the Vice-Captain of squad 9 as well as the assistant Editor-in-Chief of the Seireitei Bulletin. She trained with Sanosuke under his uncle Auron with him. She is the only one who knows his Zanpakuto's true power. Appearance Miyuki has a slightly darker skin tone than her Captain and has long dark purple hair. She wears a big indigo Obi sash that goes down to her knees and sandals with white socks. She has silver eyes and wears black arm bands with the female Onmistu kido uniform underneathe her Shihakusho. On the day she became Vice-Captain, Sanosuke gave her a gold bracelet that she wears on her right wrist that says SNOW on it. ( Miyuki means bueatiful snow, so Sanosuke calls her snow quite often). That same time she made herself a Hairpin with Squad 9 flower symbol. Her Zanpakuto has a purple hilt, black sheathe that is strapped on to he lower back. Personality Miyuki is a calm cheerful person who supports her Captain. However, when it comes to the end of deadlines for Seireitei Bulletin she becomes quite irritable and Impatient, but only when they have fallen behind schedule. She hates it when Kyoya addresses her as Snow, because the Yuki in her name means Snow. Also that fact that her Captain can sometimes be inconsistent in the way he addresses her can irritate her as well. History Miyuki Sasaki was raised in in district 78, Inuzuri, of Rukongai. She had to find food and shelter for herself. Miyuki wasn't too friendly with the local orphans there and ended getting into fights with them. ﻿In order to protect herself better she stole a sword from a shop in the eastern district. However she was caught and had to run quite a distance. She manages to escape and returns back home safely. Now whenever the kids pick on her she pulls out her sword and scares them away. At this point she has no skill whatsoever and swings recklessly. Several Years later she is attacked by a hollow somewhere in north Rukongai. Miyuki tries to fend it off with her sword, but can't manage to hurt it. As the situation turns grim and she thinks she is about to die she is saved by two people. The man in front of her destroys the hollow with quickness and is just shocked. The men that save her are Auron Kyoya and Sanosuke Kyoya. She gets up thanks them, then runs off back home. Afterwards Auron goes to find her and brings her back to his place. The next day they return and He gives her shelter and food. Then To Sanosuke's surprise, he sees taht the same girl is there. The don't get along at first but with Auron's help they manage to tolerate each other. Miyuki is then trained by Auron. Even thouhg she likes her new home better she still goes back to Inuzuri to see how the place is doing. Plot Miyuki is at the Editorial Department at for the Seireitei Bulletin at the Squad 9 Barracks. She is trying to finish the Latest issue of Seireitei Bulletin and is growing ever more frustrated. Her frustration boils when she throws a desk at 7th Seat Asami and 6th Seat Kogoro. During the invasion she is quickly able to organize her squad to provide relief and support without orders from the Captain. In the 3rd Division District she is confronted by an Arrancar. She quickly dispatches her Enemy and is reunited with Sanosuke Kyoya, her Captain. The two then go to settle the commotion in the Seireitei. Afterwords she goes to help finish work at the Editorial Department. Thanks to the Captain they are able to get back on track. Then while a Captains meeting is being held she goes to spy on them. When Sano steps out for a bit she is discovered. The two talk and her mind is put to ease. However, though she does go back home she sends 3rd Seat Sojiro in her place. Powers and Abilities Master Swordsman: '''Miyuki is a master of Kendo and trained by Auron Kyoya, also she right handed. Her sword techniques are said to rival that of her Captain's two-sword stlye. Among the Current lieutenants she is the best at the sword. She has complete mastery of her Zanpaktou. She'll usually take this stance in were she takes her left hand and grabs her right wrist. She then proceeds to use thrusting techniques, she says she does this to feel her opponent out. Makes for really good defense and counters. Miyuki also mixes in martial arts techniques with her sword style. (Similair to the Watojutsu in RuroKen used by Enishi). '''Hakuda Expert: Extreme Durability: Shunpo Expert: 'Miyuki is very adapt with her Shunpo. She is said to be slightly faster than her Captain. Her training In the Onmistu have help her a lot. *'Shikuchi (Reduced Earth): A technique require immense feet and leg strength. She usually uses this instead of Shunpo. A technique Passed down from the Kyoya Family. It was taught to her by Auron Kyoya. However, Sojiro Himura knows it as well. Only the Big three of the 9th May use it. *'Ryusui no Ugoki:' A technigue mixing slow and rapid movements. Only Sanosuke and Miyuki know this. Kido User: ''' '''High Spiritual Pressure: Expert Tactician and Stragetist: Zanpakuto Tsuki no Ame (Raining Moon): 'In it's sealed form it is a Kodachi, mid-sized sword. It's Sheathe is navy blue with a purple Hilt, as well with a long lavender tassle. The guard is rectangular with a flower petal pattern. *'Shikai: Released with the chant: Pour Down'' Fear, Tsuki no Ame''. Upon releasing the Blade grows to the size of a Katana. The Guard also changes into a water lily. Though rumor has it that this isn't the true form of Her Zanpaktou. Only the 10th, 5th, 4th, 3rd seats along with the Captain of the 9th Division know the true form of her Zanpaktou. ' ** '''Shikai Special Ability:' Rain starts pouring on those in the domain of her Reiatsu. She can Speed herself up using the Rain, being able to surpass surperoir Shunpo experts or match them, without Shukuchi *'Bankai: ' Relationship Sanosuke Kyoya: Miyuki's childhood friend who trained under the same man. She attended the Academy at the same time and both entered the OnmitsuKido. She entered as a higher Seat. Now she is currently serving as hic Lieutanent. Many suspect she has storng feelings for him. Jidanbo: The Keeper of the western Hakuda Gate in front Junrinan. Miyuki spent most of her time here after moving in with Auron. They have a lot of respect for one another. Auron Kyoya: The man who trained her in Kendo. His whereabouts are unknown. Squad 4: Because of the relationship that Sanosuke shared with the deceased Captain, she too has a great Relationshp with it's member. Some of them even attend her Calligraphy classes on a regular bases. She also does Kendo training. Trivia Quote﻿ Category:Shinigami Category:Ninth Division